


Makeup

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [8]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Mal does Uma’s makeup.
Relationships: Mal/Uma (Disney)
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 9





	Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 8 - Makeup

“Mal, why can’t I have a mirror?”

“Because.” Mal tipped Uma’s chin up with a finger, brush swirling around as she considered the possibilities of Uma’s beautiful blank canvas of a face. “It’ll be more exciting if you don’t get to see what I’m doing.”

“Or you’re going to make me look like a clown and embarrass me in front of everyone,” Uma said pointedly.

“Me?” Mal batted her eyelashes, dabbing some pigment onto her brush. “Never.” She and Uma exchanged a sly grin. Making Uma look like a clown certainly wouldn’t have been above the Mal of a year ago, but things had changed completely after the Audrey incident. Now, she was doing Uma’s makeup for a fashion show by Evie for Auradon Prep. Wow, talk about a bunch of words she never would have expected to say in the same sentence. “Now, close your eyes.”

Uma rolled her eyes before closing them, allowing Mal to tilt her face from side to side as she worked. She’d never expected to be so trusting of the girl she used to hate, but hey, things changed. As Mal finished with her eyeshadow, Uma opened her eyes and watched Mal as she worked. She was annoyingly cute, with her little button nose and pretty green eyes. Uma was honestly surprised that she’d never found Mal attractive before the past few months. But then again, she’d been blinded by hate. They’d both been.

“Part your lips for me,” Mal murmured, unscrewing a teal lipstick, and Uma grinned. Teal was a good sign that Mal was going in the right direction with this look. She was usually more of a neutral lip person, but she knew that the outfit Evie had designed was very turquoise, so going a bit over the top was probably justified.

“Just a few more finishing touches… “ Mal prodded gently at Uma’s cheeks, before stepping back and grinning. “And you’re done! Wow, I am really good at this.”

“Shut up,” Uma replied, but she couldn’t help a little laugh from escaping due to Mal’s cockiness. Mal handed her a hand mirror, with a slightly nervous smile.

It was beautiful. Mal had kept her typical teal eyeliner, but had added extra pops of blue and green all across her face, culminating in the super bright lips and a pattern of fish scales across her cheeks that glimmered in the light.

Uma stayed silent, taking it all in, and making Mal a bit jittery. “Is it ok? Is it too much?”

“No. Mal, it’s perfect.” Uma lowered the mirror, smiling at the other girl. “Thank you. You know, I’d kiss you if it wouldn’t ruin all your hard work.”

Mal laughed at that, leaning down to give Uma a careful hug. The two shared a warm embrace, and over Mal’s shoulder, Uma lifted the mirror to look at herself again. Dang, she looked good.


End file.
